Daddy's Girl
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: Raven is an average girl with a normal life- wait, is she? She doesnt feel like she belongs, mainly because shes not exactly human, nobody but her knows it though. She's not been living the perfect life as it seems, she was kidnapped. Who was her kidnapper? The one who raised her. She finds her father, but who is he exactly? What sort of family does she belong to? Creepypasta
1. Chapter 1

"Raven, get up, time for school," my mom yelled from the kitchen. I lazily got up and started to get dressed. One more day of this, spring break starts tomorrow. I'll also be able to spend my birthday, I'll be sixteen in ten days.

I head out the door and walk to school. My best friend Blake walked with me to school. "So, spring break, got any plans?" he asked. "Not at the moment, why?" I said, he shrugged and continued on to school. As usual, classes were boring, I slacked off, got another failing grade, the usual. I went outside for lunch by myself, since Blake and I had different lunch periods. So I sat outside peacefully, that is until Cara and her few followers decided to sit at the table next to me.

A little black bird flew up to my table, I decided to feed it a little bread from my lunch. "Aw, Raven's caring for her own kind, how sweet," she snickered. _Idiot_. "One, my name is Raven, I'm not a Raven, two, that's a crow ya dumbass," I said smirking. She rolled her eyes, "whatever, at least I'm not named after a bird." She was making my blood boil, my back started feeling weird again. I gasped, and ran ask fast as I could to get to somewhere private, the closest place was the bathroom in the school. I ran in and shut the stall as fast as I could, I grinded my teeth as my weird tentacle arms grew from my back again. Yeah, tentacles, you heard me right.

Ever since I was little I had these things, but only I've seen them, I can control, but I never really want them for anything, so it happens when I get angry. My mom doesn't know, and I've seen her grow these things when she got angry. Whatever I was, I wasn't human, and nobody else knew that. I've always hid this from anyone, if anyone found out, I could be put under arrest, or experimented on, I cant have that.

I walked home by myself, mom wasn't home yet, she doesn't come home until six. I laid down on my bed, no more school for two weeks, I can finally relax. My cell rang, the number was Blake's. "Hello?" I said, he was annoyed with me, "what the hell, why did you leave me here you could've waited ya know," he said. I groaned, "look I'm tired and not in the mood is there something you want?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, "me and some friends were gonna go camping in a few days, wanna come?" I said yes because I had nothing better to do.

I told mom about the trip and she agreed to it, she was happy for me to get out the house.

I called up Blake again and told him I could go, but I had some boundaries. "If I say I need space, you leave me be, understand?" I told him. "Yeah, but I don't get it, you always do this, you have a distance from me, and don't ever try to get too excited, you can tell me if something's wrong," he complained.

"I know you want to just help me, but I have secrets, that only I can know, and you need to respect that," I said.

He sighed and gave up. He accepted that I need my space, but he still didn't fully understand. I knew he could never understand.


	2. Chapter 2 (fixed)

My mother and I sat down for dinner. "So, sixteenth birthday's coming up, any plans?" my mom said. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't really had any plans except for just hanging out with Blake. "No party? No plans?" she asked. I shook my head, she sighed. "Alright, but I have a few rules when your going camping," she said. I nodded.

She just gave me her rules that I'll end up ignoring anyways.

I packed up everything I needed for the next few days. I was ready for our little trip.

Blake's friend Riley drove us the whole way, she was one year older than me and had her license, I only had my permit. It was a long drive so I ended up falling asleep. Blake woke me up and told me we were at the site. We parked the car right on the site and started unpacking. I helped set up tents and set up my own tent. Blake had a sad look on his face, I think he was upset that I had to isolate myself. I couldn't take any chances. I needed to keep away from everyone.

Night time fell and we started a fire. Riley was able to buy some beer, and so she offered me some. I accepted, but Blake stopped me.

"You're not old enough to drink!" he said.

"So what?" I said, "It's not like I'm getting drunk."

He still got pissed, "No! You shouldn't be drinking either way!"

I rolled my eyes as i opened the can of beer.

Blake stopped me again. This time i got pissed. I stood up and poured beer all over him.

We were running out of wood and logs, Greg, another of Blake's friends asked if could get more. He said they had some about half a mile away from here they had a bunch of logs set up for campers here. Blake said he would go with me, but I told him to stay put. I went off on my own, I wandered around for at least an hour, I couldn't find where the freakin' logs were. I got annoyed and I wanted to head back, but I had no clue where I was. Everyone would find me eventually, I should've brought a map or compass or something.

I kept feeling like I was being… followed.

I thought it was Blake at first. "Blake! Get back to the campsite! I dont need help!" I yelled.

I was getting annoyed at this point when I kept hearing his footsteps.

I yelled again, "Blake! Go away! You're pissing me off now! Go!"

The footsteps kept continuing, he didn't answer me, whatever it was, it wasn't Blake. I heard the footsteps get faster, and faster. I was getting nervous now.

I started to walk faster, and faster, the sounds kept following me, and sped up with me as well. Something was chasing me now, I couldn't see well, it turned pitch black. I tripped on root of a tree, and I think I twisted my ankle. I saw a figure walk towards me. It was tall, almost as tall as a tree. It looked human from far away, but as it came closer, I knew it wasn't. He was tall, wore a suit, long arms and legs, and no face. No face. He wasn't wearing a mask. He had no face.

My mind went fuzzy, I didn't know what to do. He growled and roared at me. I was scared I didnt know what to do. I couldn't think of what to do, I needed to defend myself. I used my extra arms on my back and tried to attack him! I grabbed his wrist with one of them, and tried to attack them. He grabbed my extra arm.

He stopped in his place, he didn't really look as angry anymore. It kind of seemed like he was surprised, its hard to tell when he doesn't have a face. He could speak, even without a mouth, "Raven," he said and he let go. He knew my name? How?

"How-how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "you're my daughter."

Daughter?


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter?

I have a father? No, no way could my mom have—no she just couldn't have. Though, I still believe him. "Who are you?" I asked, "I'm known as the Slenderman," he said. I was freaked out, but still amazed. "I thought I would never see you again," he said. "Why? Did you give me up or something?" I asked. "No," he said bending down to my level, "you were kidnapped from me, I left you in a little basket and went back to find a blanket you had dropped, and when I came back this woman was holding was you. I grew angry and tried to attack her, and she got away with you."

I had no clue what to say. My own mother kidnapped me. She took me from my home. I cant believe it.

"Raven!" I heard Blake shout. I turned he was running through the forest, and felt relief when he found me. That quickly changed when he saw the creature in front of me. He stood up straight, and Blake fell backwards. "Raven, run," he whispered to me. I stood in place, "don't hurt him, he's a friend," I said. Blake was breathing heavily, he reached in his pocket when Slender turned. I went wide eyed, I knew what he was trying to do.

He grabbed his pocket knife and tried to stab him. Slender grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. He was gasping for air, he was choking.

"Blake! Leave, you need to run now," I shouted. "I'm not leaving without," he yelled. "I'll come back, just go!" I screamed, he let go, and Blake ran.

I told Slender, or rather, my father, that'd I defiantly come back, I would come back in a few days. After, I followed Blake back to the campfire. We ended up packing up and leaving, everyone else stayed, but Blake grabbed me and took me out of danger.

"So we agree never to go back," he said, I said no. "What? You saw that thing, that thing could've killed you it was a monster!" he yelled. "I don't care I will go back, I promise you that, I can handle myself, I'm not a child," I said. We were able to get a cab, and drive back home.

My mom had questioned why I was home so early, but I had more questions for her.

"Why did come home so late at night, I thought you were staying for a few days," she asked. I shrugged her off, "I don't know, Blake was scared and saw something, and grabbed my arm and took me back here, he cant handle much ya know," I lied. I'd ask her my questions in the morning.

I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I had a dad, my own father, and my mom, the person I knew for my whole life, took me from my home, and I never knew. I had to leave my home, or what I thought was my home, I didn't belong here, I belong somewhere else.

I waited until morning, I got up and went to the kitchen, my mom looked up from her magazine and coffee. "Hey, honey, what are you doing up so early?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep," I responded, "hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" she said.

My heart pounded. What do I ask first? I finally spit it out, "Where did you find me?" I asked. "What?" she said confused. "I met my real father last night, and said that I was taken from my home," I said, looking down at the floor, "I'm not your real daughter." She had a sad look on her face, "I-I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how, I'm so sorry."

"What happened, when you found me?" I asked. She took a deep breath and spoke, "I found you on a bench, no one was around, and had a necklace around your neck that said Raven, that and your birthday, nothing else. No one else was around, and I was going to look for the owner, but it didn't seem right that someone left you out in the pouring rain all alone in a basket."

"Anything else?" I asked, I knew she had to tell me the whole story, she knew I knew more.

"There was a monster. He saw you, and tried to take you away from me. He was going to kill you, he had no face, but somehow was able to open up his mouth. He wanted to hurt my little baby, so I took you, and ran," she finished.

I sighed. This was how it was, "where's the necklace?" I asked her. She went down to basement, and was in there for a while. She dug it out, and gave me the necklace, it was a little gold necklace with a circular plaque that said Raven on the front, and my birthday on the back. I held it tight, and put it in my pocket.

I didn't belong here, I wasn't where I belonged, this wasn't my family. I have to find my real family. I need to go back home.

**Do you guys like the story, i really like, let me know if you want me to keep continuing it though. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

I started to pack when my mom left for work. I gathered up my suitcases and put all my clothes, that I liked, and anything else that was valuable to, diary, ipod, pens, markers, notebook, and the necklace that I just got.

My mom lied to me throughout my whole life. Everything I know is just a lie. I hate this. She took me from my home. Why? I could've been so much happier being a normal- well, a normal whatever I am. I don't belong here. I have a family. They're somewhere else.

I had a small rolling suitcase, just one, I did usually wear the same things everyday so mainly everything else was useless. I began to head out, and turned to my room. I suppose this would be the last time I'd see it. Just when I was going to turn and leave, my doorbell rang. I looked outside my window, it was Blake. He came into my house blabbing again, god sometimes he needs to slow down before talking.

"Blake!" I yelled

"What?" he asked

"Slow down, what are you talking about?" I asked. "The monster," he responded. "What monster?" I pretended to not know what he was talking about. "The one we saw in the forest, it had no face, I say we go back, and get the police to handle it," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Is that what's going to happen, we get the police and they're supposed to catch a demon, ha! That's a laugh. Blake, there are points where you need to give up. It's not hurting anyone," I said.

"It hurt you!" he yelled.

"No it didn't," I said.

"Well it attacked me!" he yelled again.

"Only because you attacked first," I said.

He shook his head at me, "why, why do you want to protect this, this thing so badly?" I shrugged, "because, I feel those beyond our understanding aren't there to hurt us. Or at least if they don't feel threatened," I said. "What in the hell are you talking about," Blake said, he looked at me like I was crazy.

Hell. Maybe I was, but you know what, so are they. I don't care anymore. I grabbed my bag from my room and headed out. "Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"Somewhere far, and I wont be coming back," I said. I ran off in the direction of the forest, Blake ran after me. He tried to grab my arm, but I was able to shake him off, and ran as fast as I could, it was hard especially with the luggage i was dragging, but I had to get away, I needed to leave this imaginary life. Leave it forever.

I sighed in relief. Finally my nightmare is over.

Now, I can start a new one.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late, really late, almost midnight. The sky was black, and the roads were empty. I couldn't get a taxi at this hour, and I didn't know how to drive. So I walked, it was the farthest I've ever walked, and I knew I wasn't even half way there. I was tired, tired of walking, and dragging this luggage around. I was just about ready to drop and fall asleep where I was. Though, my drowsiness was awoken by an engine. I turned and saw a guy on a motorcycle, he was coming right towards me. He wore a helmet, so I couldn't tell who was coming towards me. I panicked as I thought, what if it were Blake. His brother did own a motorcycle, but it came closer, and I realized, it's not Blake, it was someone else.

He took off his helmet, he had shaggy brown hair, and wore orange goggles, and had this mask, but it didn't cover his whole face, just his mouth.

"Hi, are you Raven?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, I liked this guy, in a psychotic way, he was cute.

His name was Toby, he helped out in the forest with my dad. Dad. It's just such a foreign word to me now. I've never had a father before, and I never imagined I would ever have one. It feels great to be part of a family, not just a small group of outcasts. I'll be happy.

Toby told me about some of the others who live in the forest as well. There are two others who are like him who will always try to keep me protected and safe. Hoodie and Masky, they were also "proxies" the followers and helpers of Slender.

My home sounded fun, I was always bored in my own house, mainly because my own mother wasn't ever there. She always worked, never home that much. I've usually had to fend for myself. Growing up I never had many friends, only Blake would be friends with me, though he'd always be such a pushover, and way too overprotective. Was there any advantage to my old life? I guess not. That's probably why I left so quick. What was Blake doing right now? Was he going to try to follow me, I don't want to hurt him, he's my only friend, but if he tries to hurt anyone, I will take no mercy on him.

_Blake, don't follow me, please. _I thought.

Toby continued on about the forest, there was only one rule, to not ever go outside the forest, no matter what. He said I would always be safe there. Other than that, I was able to do whatever I wanted.

"Sounds exciting, I'm glad I found out where I belong," I said.

"Did you think you belonged in the other world, even with those tentacles of yours?" he asked

"No, but I never really knew what they were, I thought I was some accident," I said.

We kept talking throughout the ride there. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. Not now. Though, the drowsiness got to me, and I fell asleep. I realized, this would probably the last time I would sleep at night. Night would become my day, I will become a creature of the night. This is my future, and nothing was changing that. No one could stop me, no one could hurt my family. If they tried, they'd be dead.

**Leave your reviews Here vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	6. Chapter 6

Toby got me to the forest on the motorcycle. We walked of into the woods, he told me there was a house in the middle of the woods. That's where my new home was. While he kept talking, I spaced out and thought about everything that was happening. What was my mom doing now? Did Blake tell her I left already? What if they went and got the police? Everything in my mind went blank. What if they brought the police, and they tried to hurt everyone here? It would be all my fault. I cant deal with that, I cant put anyone in danger. That would suck, it would suck so much if anyone got hurt.

My mother would probably be waking up now. Does she know I'm missing? How would she feel? Heartbreak? Relief? I thought maybe I should've left her a note apologizing. Tell her I wanted to be where I belonged. I felt bad, I should've faced her and told her. Would she really understand though? Would she have let me gone? Would she respect my decision, or keep me locked up? She was just trying to protect me after all. Still, that's not exception. She stole me from my home, not even wondering who I belonged to.

We made it to the house, it looked like an abandoned haunted house. It was really big, I couldn't wait to meet everyone. I smiled as I entered the house, and was greeted by to faces, well, masks at least. Masky and Hoodie I believed it to be.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Raven," Masky said.

"Nice to meet you too," I said smiling, he was nice.

Masky offered me some cheesecake, but I told him I want hungry. I decided to explore the house, it was big enough after all, and I wanted to meet everyone. I would go say hi to my dad later, I need to adjust to his place first.

I felt tired before, but now I couldn't sleep. This was the most awesome house ever, while back at my first home, it was just a small two bedroom house, it wasn't really that big, so I had no where to really explore. Here, it was big enough to get lost. I wanted to go find others. Others who were like me.

I wandered into the back of the house, dead trees and thorns were mainly everywhere. I suddenly heard a voice call out, it sounded like a little girls voice.

"Hi!" it said. I turned to find a small girl with a pink dress, she had somewhat brown curly hair, and blood was almost dripping from her face, but she seemed happy all the same.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sally, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Raven," I said.

"Hi Raven, do wanna play with me?" she asked.

I nodded and decided to play with her, she was a sweet and kind girl. I asked her how she got the blood stain on her face, and she told me her uncle did it. She told her story, and I listened, she had quite a sad story, I felt bad for her. We played for a little while, I enjoyed her company, and I'm pretty sure she enjoyed mine.

I decided to explore a little more, see who else there was in this house. I walked a little and saw someone walking down the hallway. He was eating something. What was he eating? Was that- a kidney? I could see he was wearing a blue mask with two black holes in them. He looked up from eating and saw me.

He waved, "hi, who are you?"

"My name's Raven, who are you?" I asked

"My name's Jack, are you Slender's daughter?" he asked

I nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, you want a kidney?"

I kindly declined the offer, and walked off to meet others, I really like everyone so far. They were all so nice. I was getting bored of walking and I thought to just go to my room, but on my way there I kept hearing a tv, it sounded like someone was playing a video game, I decided to see what it was.

I went to the room and saw a guy wearing all green, and had blonde hair, when I walked up to get a closer look, his eyes were black and red, and dripping blood. He saw me and smiled.

"Hi there, are you Raven?" he said.

I nodded.

"Cool, you wanna play some video games with me?" he asked

I said yes and we played Legend of Zelda, I always loved this game.

"My name's Ben by the way, glad your staying with us now," he said

I smiled, "thanks, I really feel like I'm not an outcast anymore."

This house, this family, this was the best. I loved everyone I was meeting, everyone was so kind. I'm glad I met them, but I know there are several others who I have yet to meet. I cant wait to meet everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was coming up, I still felt energetic, I couldn't sleep. Does anyone sleep here? Probably not. I decided to explore, but before I did, I went to my room. It was a big room, the walls were painted blue with what looked like red paint splatters, or at least that's what I hoped was on my walls…

I looked around and sat on my bed, I saw on my dresser was a black dagger, the point was curved, and was really sharp. I put the pouch, that was also there, on the blade and put it in my pocket. I decided to explore the forest and see who else I could meet. I made my way through the front door and started wandering. After a little while I saw a shadowy figure walking around, it looked like a dog, I walked up to it. It was a dog, but it wasn't an average dog, its fur was all red. It started to growl at me, but I started to pet it, and he calmed down. It smiled at me. I laughed, this was the coolest dog ever.

I played fetch with the dog for a little while, until someone was calling out for it.

"Smile, where are you, you crazy bitch," the voice said, it sounded like a guys voice.

I turned saw a guy standing behind me, he had shaggy long black hair, his skin was pale, his eyes were boarded in black, and his mouth, his mouth looked like it was carved into a smile. He glared at me.

"What are you doing with my dog?" he asked.

"Nothing, just petting him," I said calmly.

He pulled out a knife from his white sweatshirt. I pulled out my dagger from my pocket. He charged at me with his knife. I blocked him, he tried to aim the knife at my heart. I sprung into action and charged at him as well. What the hell? Who was this guy? Why is he trying to kill me? What did I do? I had to think quickly or else this guys was going to kill me.

"Heh. You're quite the fighter, but I'm done with messing around. I think it's time for you to go to sleep," he said

"Like hell I will!" I yelled, my tentacles launched from my back and I wrapped them around his throat. I would've killed him if Toby didn't yell at me to stop.

I released him from my grasp, and turned to find Toby, Masky, and Hoodie standing behind me.

"What happened?" Masky asked with worry in his voice.

"Nothing, he was trying to kill me, so I tried to defend myself," I said.

"Jeff, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Masky asked.

"She looked fuckin' human! How the hell was I supposed to know?" he yelled.

"What the hell is she anyways?" Jeff asked,

"Slender's daughter," Hoodie said.

"Ah, so the little long lost princess huh?" he said smirking.

I glared at this guy, he ticked me off.

"Anyways, I'm going into town, see ya guys," Jeff said.

"Jeff you're not supposed to leave the house," Toby told him

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm unstoppable, no one's gonna catch me,"

"Still…" Toby said, and with that, Jeff was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked.

"Jeff, don't pay him any mind, he's just a troublemaker, I swear one of these days he's gonna get caught and we won't be able to do anything for him," Masky said.

"Well, he is pretty fast and sneaky, so I don't think there's any real danger, I just wish he would stop leaving the forest just to kill," Toby said.

I sighed and went off into the house, I suddenly became drowsy, and decided to sleep for now. I fell asleep thinking, I completely forgot to say hi to my dad. I'll talk to him when I wake up. I've met a lot of interesting people, they really all nice, minus one, but I think I can get used to his company. It feels good to belong.


	8. Chapter 8

I slept through the day, and woke up at night. I went around the house trying to find my dad, I couldn't find him in the house so I went out into the forest. I walked for a little, but still couldn't find him. All I would find were pieces of paper with writing on them, they looked like they were about my dad, I wonder if they were his. Maybe a warning sign to turn back, humans wont listen though.

I tried following them and see if I could find my dad. Instead I found Smile, I walked up to him and sat down petted him again. He was good dog, his smile was abnormal but it I liked it. I knew if Smile was here, Jeff would be close by.

"Hey kid," I turned and Jeff was standing behind me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Raven," I said.

"So, Raven, you ever went killing?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Wanna try it?" he said grinning evilly

I thought, did I really want to try it? Was that the kind of person I was? I thought hard about it.

"I guess," I said. I wasn't too sure, but I might as well.

He grabbed my arm and we ran out of the forest. I felt a little nervous, Toby told me not to leave the forest. Oh well, I guess it didn't matter that much, I could protect myself. We headed into town and kept our profile low.

"Come on, lets go," Jeff said. We picked out a house, all the lights were off, and we were able to sneak in. We climbed through the window, into a living room. By the guessing or how many rooms there were, it was a married couple and a child. He snuck into the child's room, and motioned for me to come in. I shook my head, I didn't have the heart or guts to kill a child. I just couldn't. Jeff glared an angry look at me.

I decided this was a bad idea, and decided to get out of the house. I accidently bumped against the wall and woke the dad up.

"Who's there?" he yelled from his bedroom, I opened the door to the child's room and tried to signal Jeff to get out, but the child woke and screamed, we ran. The father swung a baseball bat at us. We got out of the house as quick as we could, and escaped to the forest. We hid underneath one of the many trees, and tried to catch our breath.

"Sorry," I muttered out.

"Whatever, I shouldn't have brought a rookie to a killing," he said as he got up.

I sighed and I got up. We walked back to the forest, just be greeted by my dad.

"Where the hell did you take her?" he yelled at Jeff.

"Just to take her to see the town," he said smirking.

"She's not allowed to go out! She could've been killed!" he yelled louder.

"It's my fault!" I shouted, "I wanted to go, I wanted to try killing, but I guess I can't…"

Slender sighs.

"Don't try killing if you don't need too, Jeff does it because that's how he is, he's crazy, you're still sane," he told me.

I cringed when he said that. I'm…sane? That's the same as saying I'm normal, I'll never be normal, not ever. There was one thing I knew I had to do.

I had to lose my sanity…


	9. Chapter 9

Losing my sanity? What the hell was I thinking? Did I really want to lose all control of myself just to fit in? Then a thought hit me.

Do I fit in? Do I belong here?

I started having two voices in my head talking to me.

_Of course you fit in, you don't belong anywhere else._

**Not true, she was happy in her home until she finds this monster who says she's her dad.**

_Well duh, of course he's her dad, what normal human gives birth to a child with tentacles._

**She was fine the way she was.**

_She was never happy, she never belonged._

**She had friends.**

_She had A friend._

**She had a loving mother.**

_Who was never home._

**She was fine with being normal.**

_She was never normal._

"Enough!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I climbed a tree and sat at the top to think. What was I doing? Was I truly happy here? Or would I be fine living back at first home. I sat with my knees to my chest, and wanted to cry. I wasn't sure what to do…

My dad found me in a tree and saw me looking depressed. He was as tall as the tree, so he stood there and was able to face me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, I just feel alone, I never feel like I belong, not even here…"

"It's alright," he said, "you just have to adjust to your surroundings for now."

I felt a little bit better.

"Besides, your birthday's coming up soon, and the whole family gets to celebrate with you, almost sixteen years have passed since I last saw you, so I want to make this the best birthday you could have," he told me.

I smiled, I was really happy now, I guess I did belong here. They accepted me for who I was here, and didn't make any judgments towards me. I was relieved.

I decided to take a walk, but didn't know where to go. I ended just walking in really a straight path, I walked for a while, and was getting further away from the house. With the straight line I was going in, I finally hit a road. I decided to walk up the road, and I'd probably be spending the rest of the day searching for the house, but I decided I'd want to regret my actions later.

I looked on the other side of the road, there was some smoking coming from the trees, right, people sometimes camp on the other side, the same thing Blake and I did before I met my dad.

What was Blake doing now? I wondered if he was in school, maybe he didn't bother at all at finding me. I thought about that, thinking it'd be a relief to get him off my back, and for him not to bother at finding me.

Though just as I thought that, I saw headlights heading my direction. It was a cop car, it stopped beside me and pulled over, I was horrified when I saw who got out the back of the door.

It was Blake. He ran up and hugged me, "I'm so glad you're safe," he said.

This was turning into a nightmare.


	10. Sorry!

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent been updating lately! I've just started school and got a ton of stuff i need to do! I'm only really wanting to continue it if a lot of you guys still want the story to continue. I've gotten a wattpad as well recently (i go by the same name) so thats some of the stuff ive been recently working on, so if you really want the story to continue please comment and let me know, bye guys!**

**~TheEvilOtaku**


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm so glad I found you!" Blake said embracing me. I felt annoyed and mad. I pushed him off me.

"What do you want?" I said angrily.

"I came to find you!" he said. "you know how worried we all were, your mom keeps crying and worrying."

"I'm not her daughter! Why does she care?!" I started yelling.

He flinched at me raising my voice louder and louder.

"I was kidnapped from my home! She stole me! I'm with my family! Where I belong!" I shouted.

"You belong with us though, we are your family!" he said.

I got angry.

"You will never be my family!" I shouted once more.

He looked hurt, and upset. He tried begging me to come home. I heard some one call to me from behind.

"Yo Raven! Whatcha doin?" the voice said.

I turned and saw Toby, his goggles and mouth mask were gone. He looked like a normal person.

"Just talking…" I said.

He laughed, "sounds like yelling."

I smiled, he wrapped his arm around me. I felt relief.

"What's the problem officer?" he asked.

"Just a situation of kidnapping, at least that's what I was told," the officer said, "but seems everything is alright, I'm guessing you know her."

"O-of course o-officer," Toby said.

"Why's your voice shaking? You afraid of lying?" Blake spoke angrily.

"Tell you the truth kid, I got tourettes. They call me Ticci Toby cuz of all my ticks…" he said, then chuckled a bit, but it sounded a little more maniacally.

Blake kept glaring at him while Toby and I were clearing up things with the officer. He then left with Blake, and we sighed in relief. Toby put his mask and goggles back on. I smiled at him, he smiled back… I think. I was glad he was there for me, I really like Toby, he's awesome, he's not like Blake. He can take risks, he's not afraid for me. I like that.

"Let's get back before sunrise ok?" he said. I nodded, and we headed back to the house together.

I went to my room and was incredibly bored, so I tore up some clothes that I dint like or didn't fit. And decided to start sowing. I was trying to create some sort of doll, I think… I ended up with this weird looking doll that almost looked like Tails from the sonic games. I sighed, putting down my needle and thread, oh well. It doesn't look that bad… I questioned what I should do with it. I decided to give it to Sally. I'm sure she would like it.

I went to her room and gave her the doll. She smiled, and very big one too. She hugged it tightly and told me thank you. I was glad to make her happy. She was adorable, I felt like she was my sister, an adorable little sister. It'd be hard to say no to her.

I went outside for a little and hung out in the trees. That's where I met L.J., Laughing Jack, a black and white clown with the look of crazy in his eyes. We talked for a little bit, he made me laugh, he's a cool guy and really fun. He left after a little while, but I hung around in the trees.

I sat and wondered about things. There was one thing that overpowered my thoughts. Who was my mom?

**God damn! Well it took long to update... and guess what it's so freakin short! Sorry guys, and if you dont know yet chapter 2 was re-edited, not much changed... just more words... So i guess if you wanna go back to read that... go ahead... so yeah... I'll make my chapters longer if i can get around to it... School stinks.**


End file.
